Biblioteca
by Pichitinha
Summary: A visão da Gina sobre o encontro deles na biblioteca em Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Escrita para o projeto "Descrevendo cenas" do Need For Fic.


Cheguei à biblioteca meio esbaforida, mas controlei rapidamente minha respiração acelerada e tentei parecer normal. Perscrutei o recinto com meus olhos ágeis e rapidamente o achei. Às vezes me odiava por aquela facilidade que eu tinha de encontrá-lo a qualquer hora, e em qualquer lugar.

Andei calmamente até ele. Seus cabelos negros e revoltos caiam totalmente bagunçados sobre seus olhos, aumentando ainda mais a aparência distraída do rapaz.

— Harry, eu trouxe pra você esses ovos que a mamãe mandou.

Ele não moveu um mísero músculo. Era praticamente óbvio que seus pensamentos não estavam de forma alguma direcionados ao grosso livro aberto à sua frente, na verdade eles pareciam estar a quilômetros de distancia.

Sentei-me na cadeira próxima a ele e o observei por meros segundos antes de tentar de novo:

_— Harry, estou falando com você, está me ouvindo?___

_— Hum?_

Ele levantou a cabeça instantaneamente e olhou ao redor, meio perdido. Quando seus olhos me encontraram ele me observou pro alguns segundos, provavelmente analisando o estado deplorável em que eu me encontrava. Eu realmente devia ter me arrumado depois do treino de quadribol ao invés de ter ido vê-lo, maldita pressa!

_— Ah, oi — disse Harry, puxando os livros para perto. — Por que você não está no treino?___

_— Já acabou. Rony teve de levar Juca Sloper à ala hospitalar._ — Respondi, atenta ao fato de que ele estava, ao menos um pouco, interessado em mim. Ou seria no time?

_— Por quê?___

_— Bem, não temos muita certeza, mas _achamos_ que ele se derrubou com o próprio bastão. —_Suspirei, inconformada com aquilo— _Em todo o caso... chegou uma encomenda, e acabou de passar pelo novo processo de verificação da Umbridge._

Coloquei o embrulho que havia em meus braços sobre a mesa e esperei que ele abrisse. Como este ficou apenas olhando, completei:

_—São ovos de Páscoa mandados pela mamãe. Tem um para você... pegue._

Peguei um ovo de chocolate enfeitado com pequeninos pomos de glacê e delícias gasosas no interior, e estendi para ele. Queria que ele pegasse, sorrisse e agradecesse. Gostava do sorriso dele, e sabia que ele gostava dessas pequenas lembranças que mamãe fazia. Porém, a face dele contraiu-se de uma maneira estranha.

_— Você está o.k., Harry?_ — Tentei manter minha voz calma. Não havia por quê criar pânico.

_— Tô, tô ótimo._ A voz dele saiu rouca, meio baixa, e... _sexy_. isso fez todos os pêlos da minha nuca se eriçarem, mas não deixei nenhuma alteração transparecer.

_— Você parece realmente deprimido esses dias_ — resolvi insistir. Eu realmente gostaria que ele se abrisse, ao menos um pouco, comigo. Nem que fosse... — _Sabe, tenho certeza que se você _falasse_ com a Cho...___

_— Não é com a Cho que quero falar_ — Ele respondeu bruscamente, coisa que, apesar do jeito rude, fizeram com que meu coração se aquecesse um pouco.

_— Com quem é então?_ — Perguntei rapidamente, tentando não dar mostras de como a última frase dele havia me afetado.

_—Eu...___

_Harry olhou para os lados para verificar se havia alguém ouvindo. Madame Pince estava a várias estantes de distância, carimbando a saída de uma pilha de livros para uma nervosa Ana Abbot.___

_— Gostaria de poder falar com Sirius_ — ele murmurou, a voz baixa e extremamente triste — _Mas sei que não posso._

Ele abriu o ovo e comeu um pedaço. Não parecia realmente _querer_ comer, mas me pareceu que ele não sabia com que outra coisa poderia ocupar as mãos no momentos. Servi-me também, e sorri internamente. Entrei naquela biblioteca, completamente acabada do treino de quadribol, com o único intuito de alegrar um pouco o Harry, que nas últimas semanas estava fechado e passava a maior parte do tempo sozinho na biblioteca.

Ele precisava de ajuda, e não era acerca de outra garota. E eu estava ali, ouvindo ele dizer o que o estava atormentando.

Eu tinha a chance de ajudá-lo, e bem era exatamente o que eu ia fazer.

Ele podia não me ver como uma _garota_, mas ele estava começando a me ver como uma amiga. Isso já era o bastante.


End file.
